Déjà View
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Originally Written for Faberry Week Day 6: Doppelgängers. It's a TV show. That much is certain, but other than that Rachel and Quinn can't figure out much else about it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so I think that this is the most... odd idea that I've ever come up with for Faberry Week. Admittedly, it's something that I've wanted to do for a while and Faberry Week just gave me an excuse to finally write it. I don't think it's the best thing ever mostly because the entire thing revolves around watching TV. If you think about it you'll realize that in most stories (whether they be shows, books, movies, etc.) people don't watch TV, or at least you don't see them watch TV. And there's a reason for that; it's boring. Anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

"What is this?" Quinn asked as she examined the box that girlfriend had just handed her. It was a simple question. In fact, it was one that Quinn could have answered herself. It was clear that what she held in her hands was a box set for a TV show. That much was easy enough to piece together. What Quinn couldn't figure out though was why Rachel was on the cover. And Rachel wasn't the only one, Quinn was on there too as well as their entire high school glee club. It wasn't actually them though. Someone named Lea Michele was playing the role of Rachel, while Dianna Agron played Quinn. It was really weird.

"Us, apparently. By the looks of it someone got the bright idea of selling our story."

Quinn's eyes snapped up to meet with Rachel's. She looked deeply into those brown irises and she could tell that her girlfriend was serious. It seemed like a silly conclusion but Quinn was about to say that, especially since it was clear that Rachel was upset. And to be honest it her idea the only thing that made any sort of sense. "Well, maybe you should write a letter or something," Quinn suggested. There was a slight risk in Rachel going overboard when writing said letter, but at the very least she'd get down to the bottom of things.

"I plan to, but first I want to watch it."

"You want to watch it?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"To check its authenticity," Rachel stated matter-of-factly. "You want to watch too?"

"No thanks Rachel," Quinn politely declined.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun," Rachel insisted. Quinn couldn't see what could be so fun about reliving their high school years, but she knew right there that she would end up going along with her girlfriend's wishes. Anyone who knew Rachel would know about her determination; she would always get what she wanted, but Quinn wasn't going to make it easy for her. But then Rachel pouted. "Please Quinn." Quinn could never win against that pout.

"Okay, fine." Rachel squealed with joy and took Quinn into a hug before giving her a big kiss. Afterwards she quickly led her into the living room. She put in the first disk while Quinn got comfortable on the couch. Once Rachel was done she sat on Quinn's lap and was immediately wrapped in her arms. The show started with a look at the Cheerios practicing and then went to introduce their former glee club director, Will Schuester.

Soon after Lea Michele came on screen. As she saw her, a chill went down Quinn's spine. Not only did Lea look exactly like Rachel; she sounded like her too. "She's cute." The words slipped out of Quinn's mouth before she could stop herself. Rachel briefly stopped watching the show to glare at her. "What? I'm sorry but she is cute, and besides she looks just like you. It's a compliment," she insisted.

Rachel's expression softened and she turned her attention back to the screen. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Quinn kissed the back of her head to tell her that it was okay. To be honest, Quinn kind of liked when Rachel would get all jealous. Rachel's possessive side would come out, and they'd usually have some really hot sex. But after another scene a red slushie was tossed onto the pretty face of the on-screen Rachel. Rachel's smile disappeared and with them went Quinn's plans for the afternoon.

Quinn gave her girlfriend a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe we should stop," she suggested. She didn't like the idea of Rachel reliving their high school years, and frankly Quinn didn't want to relive them herself. But Rachel straightened her shoulders and shook her head.

"No, I want to keep going."

There was no point in arguing so Quinn didn't, but she made sure to hold Rachel extra tight to remind her that everything was different now. They were together and they loved each other very much. It had taken some time, but before high school was done Quinn had come to accept her feelings for Rachel. She took a leap of faith, hoping that those feelings were reciprocated. Rachel liked to think that their love was something epic. Quinn liked to think so too. If nothing else though, she knew that their love was something special; something magical.

Quinn then saw herself on screen, or more accurately she saw Dianna Agron. The on-screen Quinn was typing hateful messages on the on-screen Rachel's latest MySpace video. It was creepy how accurate the show was, but for Quinn it mostly just hurt to remember how mean she used to be to Rachel. But then Rachel squeezed her hands and she felt a little better. Rachel had forgiven her a long time ago for how she had acted back then but that didn't stop Quinn from feeling guilty about it.

If she could, Quinn would go back and do everything differently. But she couldn't. All she could do instead was to make sure that she'd never hurt Rachel again. She rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and nuzzled into her. "I love you so much."

"I know Quinn, I know."

They continued to watch, seeing the auditions for New Directions as well as rehearsals where they attempted their first group number. Rachel cringed as she saw them perform. She knew firsthand how bad they were to begin with. It was painful for her to watch as an outsider with no way to critique their number and provide suggestion on how to improve it. Admittedly, there was little that could have been done in the first place anyway.

In all honestly Quinn didn't think that they were too bad, but she wasn't part of New Directions back then so she couldn't know how good or bad they really were. After their lackluster performance the on-screen Rachel stormed off in typical diva fashion. Quinn thought it was cute, but she made sure not to voice her thoughts aloud a second time. Even though she loved her girlfriend's possessive side, Quinn didn't want to make her mad or upset.

Quinn focused her attention on the show which continued to give her the creeps. All the actors on screen looked like their friends and former classmates. If Quinn didn't know better she would have thought that their high school lives had been recorded. On screen, Will was trying to recruit some of the more popular kids. He was failing miserably. That part Quinn knew about first hand. She knew what was to come, but she was curious as to the how and why. But before she found out Quinn saw a scene which was quite disturbing. Her mouth fell agape. Without even looking at Rachel, Quinn could tell that she had a similar expression on her face.

"Did-did that really happen?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I-I don't know."

Quinn decided not to discuss the topic any further. She didn't really need to know how Mr. Schue found out that Finn could sing or why Finn had agreed to join. Neither of those things really mattered anyway. What did matter was the chain of events that Finn's actions would lead to. Quinn would never admit it but if it wasn't for Finn she would have never gotten together with Rachel. Of course, Quinn would soon find out why Finn had joined, but she couldn't quite believe what she saw.

"Did Finn ever tell you about that?"

"No he didn't, but…"

"I know. This is weird." Quinn didn't have much time to dwell on that though because in no time the on-screen Rachel was fawning over the on-screen Finn. Quinn actually snarled at the television and held onto Rachel more possessively. Rachel helped calm her by linking their fingers. She took one of Quinn's hands up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Now who's being jealous?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

It was hard for her to watch but Quinn knew that Rachel no longer had feelings for Finn. Rachel's heart belonged to Quinn just as Quinn's heart belonged to Rachel. And it was that knowledge that helped her get through New Directions first number with Finn among their ranks. The terrified look upon the on-screen Finn's face helped too.

She had to wonder if he really looked like that during their first number together. It wouldn't have been surprising if he did; Rachel could get pretty intense sometimes. Quinn let out a small laugh. It was funny to think about Finn getting all scared because of Rachel. Admittedly, there had been a few times when he was afraid of Rachel.

Quinn's anger dissipated and she tried to enjoy the show. She didn't like it very much though, seeing a look-a-like of her girlfriend being intimidated by Vocal Adrenaline. Sure their performance was impressive but it wasn't that great. Jesse wasn't even there, and even if he was Quinn knew that Rachel was better. And maybe Quinn was a bit bias on that opinion, but she knew; Rachel had more talent in her pinky than Jesse had in his entire body.

And okay, maybe Quinn had issues with Jesse too but he had egged Rachel. You'd want to punch him too if you were Quinn. Anyway, even without him performing New Directions was discouraged enough to disband but of course it was quite obvious that they were going to get back together. Quinn knew this as a fact as she had seen their performance of "Don't Stop Believing" and even for those who hadn't, it was still obvious. A lot of things on television were obvious.

Seeing the number again brought a tear to Quinn's eye. It didn't matter that the woman on screen wasn't really her girlfriend; the performance was as beautiful as Quinn remembered. She had to reach over and grab a tissue to wipe her face dry. "Hey, are you okay?" Rachel asked, taking the tissue from Quinn's hand so she could wipe her girlfriend's tears away herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn managed to answer.

"You want to take a break before the next episode?" Rachel offered. Quinn nodded. She wanted the time to regain her composure. Though the show was apparently based on their lives, she wasn't sure how accurate it was. And there was also no telling what they were going to see next. Quinn knew that some memories would hurt, some would make her cry, and some would make her laugh. There would also be others that would make her feel warm and loved. That wouldn't be too bad. No, not bad at all.

* * *

AN: I'm really skeptical about this fic so I'm not sure if I want to play around with it some more, as such it will remain "In Progress" until I make up my mind. You see, when I had first thought it up I wanted to go up to the end of Season 1 at least, and possibly further. Of course to do so accurately I'd have to re-watch the series and I have no intention of doing that. In fact, I did not re-watch the first episode to write this. I read a summary so there may be some key details that I had left out. If there are feel free to tell me about them through a PM or review so I can edit the chapter and add that in.

And uh... I think that's about it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I did end up adding more to this, and I probably will keep doing so but keep in mind that I am going to rewatch each episode before I do so and since I'd rather watch new shows or old shows that I've never watched before it may take a while. Also, since I only ever finished Season 3 I probably will not go any further than that and I'm not even sure if I'll get that far. Enjoy.

* * *

During their short break between episodes Rachel decided to give Kurt a call to see if he knew anything about the reason why Finn originally joined New Directions. He didn't have any clue, but he was curious as to why Rachel decided to ask. Rachel didn't tell him of course. Doing so would only result in awkward conversation. Soon after she and Quinn got settled on the couch once again to watch the second episode of Glee.

It started off with Mr. Schue arriving to school in his beat up excuse for a car. He was soon greeted by the on-screen Rachel who immediately tried to propose some numbers where she would have the spotlight. That bit made Quinn smile, but then Finn came on screen and he offered to roll Rachel's bag for her. "Chivalrous? Really? Since when has Finn ever been chivalrous?"

"Quinn," Rachel spoke, taking her girlfriend's hand within her own. She brought it up to her chest and pressed it firmly against her heart. "I love you Quinn. Please don't worry about this."

"Sorry," Quinn apologized. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and rested her chin upon her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't mean to get jealous. I just hate it that I wasted all that time. If I had just been brave you could have been with me instead of him."

"I know, but we're together now and that's what's important, right?"

"Right," Quinn agreed.

Back on screen Mr. Schue had 'accidentally' run into Miss Pillsbury. Her crush on the former glee club director was apparent to everyone, but neither Rachel nor Quinn believed that she would purposely bump into him in the hall just to start up a conversation. Neither of them very much liked that idea either. As the two talked the on-screen Quinn and Santana came by, the former telling Mr. Schue that Sue wanted to talk to him.

The conversation that followed was amusing if nothing else. It also made Mr. Schue look really dumb. It seemed silly that he wouldn't know that they would need twelve members to compete at Sectionals, but perhaps the creators of the show only had it written that way so as to have a way to educate their viewers about certain rules about show choir competitions. Quinn decided not to worry about it. Besides, she really just wanted to see Lea again. Clearly she was the start of the show. And then, as though on cue, both Lea and Dianna showed up on screen. The on-screen Quinn was talking with Finn. The on-screen Rachel was nearby and she clearly listening in.

It was one of the many arguments that Quinn would have with Finn. They weren't a very good couple. Quinn rolled her eyes; she didn't want to watch. But then she heard those words slip out of Dianna's mouth, "If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breasts." Her eyes snapped to the screen. She remembered making that offer. It made her feel so dirty, especially since would have preferred someone else touching her breasts; someone smaller, with not at all man-ish hands.

Speaking of said person, her on-screen counterpart had the cutest look on her face. "Oh my God! Look at your face. You're so adorable!" Quinn squealed, hugging her girlfriend tightly. Rachel didn't seem as amused.

"I don't make a face like that," she pouted.

"You so do," Quinn cooed, kissing Rachel on the cheek. "I bet you're making it right now."

"I am not!"

Quinn laughed. "So you admit that you make a face like that?" she teased.

"No, I… okay, maybe I do make a face like that," she admitted. "And maybe I did make a face like that back then, but if I did it was only because I wanted to be the one to touch your breasts."

"Is that so?" Quinn husked into her ear. "Well, since we're together you can touch my breasts all you want, now can't you?" For a moment Rachel was quiet. It was clear what she was thinking of. "Not right now though."

"What?" Rachel whined.

"You're the one that wanted to watch this show," Quinn reminded her.

Speaking of said show, on screen Rachel and Quinn's counterparts were having a very heated argument. There was fire in both Lea's and Dianna's eyes. Quinn couldn't tell if they were going to start yelling at each other or start making out with each other. Maybe it was just her seeing things, but she couldn't help but wonder if the passion in their eyes was more than just good acting skills. Just maybe Lea and Dianna had more in common with Rachel and Quinn than just looks.

Eventually the on-screen Rachel spun on heel and marched away… straight into two consecutive slushie facials. Quinn frowned while her on-screen counterpart laughed. In reality, Quinn had in fact laughed but only to keep up appearances. On the inside she was crying and wanted nothing more than to build up the courage to wrap her arms around Rachel and escort her to the nearest restroom so she could clean her up.

It was hard for Quinn to watch but what came up next was almost as bad. New Directions was practicing a disco number, quietly poorly if you asked Quinn. Quinn had never known what the original plan was for the assembly but if what she saw on screen was any indication then she fully understood why Rachel decided to change things up. After a look into Mr. Schue's personal life the show went back into the choir room. But instead of disco Mr. Schue had something else planned. "Oh please don't tell me he's going…"

"Yes, he is," Rachel answered before Quinn could finish her question.

"I can't watch this." Quinn closed her eyes, turning her head away and covering up her ears as she did so.

Rachel laughed. "Me neither."

After a while the music died down. Quinn carefully and slowly opened her eyes. "Is it over?" she asked, hoping that they were through the worse of it. They weren't. The next thing she saw was the sight of Rachel bent over a toilet, trying desperately to throw up. Quinn felt her heart sink. She heard Rachel gasp softly. She didn't want to believe that it was true but she had to ask. "Rachel, did you-"

"It's not what you think," Rachel interrupted.

"So you did-"

"Only once," Rachel clarified. "I tried one time, and that was it. I swear."

"Oh my God." Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She hugged Rachel tightly, kissing all over the side of her face. "I am so sorry baby. You should have never felt that way. You're beautiful, you always have been, and you always will be."

"It's not your fault," Rachel assure as she was smothered with kisses.

"It was, and I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"As long as you don't blame yourself anymore."

"Okay." Quinn nodded her head and placed one more kiss upon Rachel's cheek. "I think I can do that." She wiped away her tears and brought her attention back to the show. It was scary to think that she had ever pushed Rachel far enough to do something like that. While Quinn had never done something like that herself there were girls on the squad who had, and of course there had been times when Quinn had deprived herself of food. Nothing ever good came out of it.

But Quinn knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Rachel had grown to love her body. Maybe she wasn't the typical example of beauty. Some people would point out imperfection after imperfection. And maybe Rachel wasn't perfect, but then again who is? Quinn loved Rachel just the way she was, imperfections and all. And Rachel knew that. Rachel knew that Quinn saw her as the most beautiful girl ever. That's all that mattered.

After showing Rachel get some counseling from Miss Pillsbury the show jumped ahead in time to show Sue bringing her, Finn and Will to Principal Figgins. The on-screen Rachel had apparently used the Cheerios copy machine, an action which once more made Quinn worry for her girlfriend. She knew firsthand how protective Sue was over copy machine. In short, most people wouldn't dare if they valued their life. Obviously though Sue didn't kill Rachel, and after she and Finn got away with it Finn commented on how he had a Celibacy Club meeting.

As Quinn saw the glint in Lea's eye she knew what was coming next. It didn't come immediately next though, as she had expected, but before long the two of them found themselves watching a recreation of Rachel's first Celibacy Club meeting. First there was a look at the girls and then it shifted to a look at the boys. An inner monologue by Finn began and instantly Quinn was disgusted.

"That fucking pig!" she yelled at the TV. "Of course all he wanted was to get into my pants." She huffed out in frustration. Rachel leaned back and craned her head to the side. She placed a hand under Quinn's chin and turned her towards her so she could kiss her right on the lips. Rachel succeeded to calming her girlfriend and they went back to watching the show where the on-screen Quinn was reminding the girls about the motto that Celibacy Club had made.

Rachel heard that motto very often, typically in bed.

Celibacy Club went through its normal routine, but after a few popped balloons the on-screen Rachel went off, telling every how much girls wanted sex too. The scene had Quinn licking her lips. "Fuck, that was hot." Quinn felt Rachel shift in her lap. She knew her girlfriend was jealous again but Rachel didn't say a word. Later on, after another look into Will's life, Rachel gathered New Directions into the gymnasium. There she told them her plan to save their first official performance. Quinn readied herself for what was to come but watching Lea rap to 'Push It' couldn't help but turn her on. By the end of it she felt pretty bad but she had to ask, "Baby… um… do you still have that outfit?"

She was hoping that Rachel wouldn't get made and luckily she didn't. She actually seemed to like the idea. "Maybe," she answered with a smirk.

Although the performance was a big success the on-screen Rachel did get into trouble with Mr. Schue. She wouldn't stay upset for too long though because after a scene she was happily practicing with Finn in the auditorium. Quinn fought her jealousy, and she was doing quite a good job at it too even after the two of them started to have a little picnic on stage. But it was when Lea said the words, "You can kiss me if you want," that Quinn couldn't take it.

"What?!" she screamed, at same time that Rachel did.

"That never happened," Rachel assured her. "Yes, I liked Finn back then but I wouldn't have kissed him especially since I was still confused about my feelings for you. You believe me, don't you Quinn?" Quinn didn't even have to think about it. She did trust Rachel, and even if that kiss did happen Quinn was the one that got Rachel in the end. Also, after a few seconds Finn had to run away or else… That part was funny.

Towards the end of the episode the on-screen Quinn, Santana, and Brittany decided to try out for New Directions. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes away from the screen. "Those skirts," she murmured out.

"Hey, you better only be watching my skirt."

"But it's not your skirt," Rachel pointed out, her eyes still focused on the pleats of the on-screen Quinn's skirt. "It's Dianna's."

"I… well… whatever. Just don't look at anyone but Dianna." It was getting confusing but Quinn preferred her girlfriend getting all hot and bothered by a look-a-like of hers rather any other girl. As the two of them knew the Unholy Trinity easy was accepted among New Directions and Quinn ended up getting Rachel's solo. "I didn't mean to," Quinn told her girlfriend.

"I know."

* * *

AN: I'd like to change the title of this fic so if you have any ideas, especially puns, please send them my way.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so I finally got down to re-watching "Acafellas" and so I quickly wrote this so I could update this. And... jeez, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Re-watching all the unresolved sexual tension between Rachel and Quinn is just... so unresolved... and sexual... and...

I just don't know. I just don't.

* * *

After watching a beautiful performance by Lea Michele, Quinn and Rachel continued on with another episode of Glee. It started off with Mr. Schue having dinner with his parents and Terri, who was at the time still his wife. Quinn didn't pay too much attention. She wasn't really interested, nor did she feel like it was a good idea to peer into her former teacher's life. There was still no telling how accurate the show was but it was doing a pretty good job so far.

The scene didn't last long though and Quinn and Rachel were soon treated to an awful looking practice by New Directions. The two of them could see the disgust on the on-screen Quinn's face. Quinn was certain that she had a similar look upon her own face. Thankfully the on-screen Rachel decided to interrupt. Mr. Schue wasn't at all aware about what she was upset about though and simply told her that she didn't need to ask permission to go to the bathroom.

The on-screen Rachel quickly corrected him though and informed him that the problem wasn't about her bladder, which Quinn immaturely giggled about, and was instead about the choreography. After he asked what was wrong about it there was a quick flashback. "It sucks," the on-screen Quinn blatantly pointed out.

"It's completely unoriginal," Santana supplemented.

"Aren't you guys gonna get shunned for talking to me?" a confused, on-screen Rachel asked.

"Sweetie, we're a team now," Quinn's on-screen counterpart replied, earning a small smile from Rachel and her on-screen counterpart. Quinn on the other hand felt the need to rewind a few seconds. She couldn't quite believe her ears. She had to know for sure.

"Did I really call you sweetie back then?" she asked Rachel, slightly embarrassed that she couldn't remember. The way her smile widened was enough of an answer. Her face began to redden, to which Rachel responded by kissing her on the cheek.

"I felt my knees go weak when you did," Rachel whispered in her ear.

Back on screen Mr. Schue was arguing with Rachel's doppelgänger about the idea of hiring Dakota Stanley. Eventually, the on-screen Quinn decided to jump in. At the time Quinn thought she had only done so because it was all part of her plan, but in retrospect it was clear that her subconscious was also telling her to defend Rachel.

What followed was a slightly awkward scene between Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. It was clear to anyone with eyes that the two of them had feelings for each other and watching scene after scene of them dancing around said feelings was starting to get really uncomfortable. Of course, at the time, Quinn and Rachel had their own unresolved sexual tension to deal with so Quinn couldn't be too judgmental.

The same could not be said about Mr. Schue rapping again. That was almost too much to watch, and seeing Mr. Schue in bed with Terri was too much. Sure, there was no nudity and thus no actually depictions of sex but for Rachel and Quinn the scene was just too much. Quinn just had to grab the remote and fast forward. "I hope you don't disagree," Quinn said as she looked over to her girlfriend. Rachel had no objections.

Thanks to his boy band, Mr. Schue all but quit his role as show choir director of New Directions. The on-screen Rachel decided to batch of 'I'm Sorry' cookies to try and get him to come back. He declined, which in Quinn's opinion, was mistake. Rachel wasn't the best around the kitchen, but she sure knew how to bake. Her cookies were the best.

Anyway though, with Mr. Schue gone the on-screen Quinn took the opportunity to get New Directions to take a vote on hiring Dakota. Only Finn was against it. He was quite upset about losing Mr. Schue and continued to argue with the on-screen Rachel even after glee was over with for the day. Quinn paid their fight little mind. She didn't need further confirmation about incompatible they were but there were a few words that caught her attention.

"Cliché of a blonde girlfriend?" she questioned Rachel, with her signature eyebrow raise. "I'm a cliché?" she teased, to which Rachel simply ducked her head. But before she could get an answer Quinn laughed at hearing that Finn didn't understand the word cliché. It was funny enough that Quinn didn't completely overreact when the auditorium incident was brought up. And thus she had enough time to remind herself that none of that had actually happened.

"You're not just a cliché," Rachel assured her. "You're so much more than that."

After a quick scene of Sue scheming with the on-screen Quinn and Santana, Quinn's doppelgänger continued on with her devious ways, this time by convincing Mercedes to go after Kurt. Rachel was surprised, as this event had never come up in discussion, but she made no comment. It was painful to watch, but not as awful as watching Mr. Schue rap again. It took all of Quinn's willpower not to fast forward again and skip through all his drama. Quinn just wanted to see her love story with Rachel develop.

What they saw next instead was the glee kids going over to Carmel to hire Dakota. Before they got inside they ran into a pair of girls that were part of Vocal Adrenaline. One of them had a neck brace on, which had not been the case in real life. It was somewhat amusing, but only due to the sheer amount of exaggeration. Soon after, Rachel and Quinn were treated to a performance which was practically identical to the one they had walked into.

After they were done, New Directions found Dakota outside as he went for his car. He them his price and then drove off, much like Quinn had remembered. Except Quinn didn't remember him having a smoking hot girl in the passenger's seat, and this actor looked to be a bit taller than the real Dakota. The money would be a problem, but Quinn's on screen counterpart was already coming up with an idea before the scene was over.

Once more there was more Mr. Schue drama, which involved a talk with Finn where Finn was pretty much calling Rachel crazy. Quinn didn't appreciate that at all, but she kept her cool for Rachel's sake. After that was a scene with Mr. Schue trying to teach Finn and Puck to dance since they were going perform with his boy band. The scene was pretty, but it at least gave Rachel and Quinn a few laughs.

What followed was a gayvention, to which Quinn couldn't help but burst out into laughter. It was so like Rachel to do things like that. "Gayvention? Really?"

"It's not funny Quinn."

"No, maybe not," Quinn shook her head. "But maybe you should have given me one of those."

"Maybe I should have," Rachel husked as she leaned in close. Their lips were close, almost touching but then Rachel suddenly pulled back. "Ooh, the carwash!" Quinn gasped in shock. She was sure that Rachel wasn't teasing her on purpose, but that didn't excuse her actions.

"What's so special about a carwash?"

"Do you really think I'm going to miss the chance to see you in a bikini?"

Again, Quinn was shocked. "You do remember that that's not really me. It's Dianna Agron, and besides…" Quinn got in close so she could whisper in Rachel's ear. "Why settle for seeing me in a bikini when you could see me naked instead?" Quinn saw Rachel shiver as she took a sharp intake of air. "But I suppose you can watch Dianna instead if you want." It probably wasn't the smartest idea, but Quinn felt like teasing Rachel back. "I'll just watch Lea in her pink raincoat." Rachel had looked adorable in that raincoat, with matching boots.

"Not fair Quinn," Rachel whined.

Another musical number followed after Mercedes found out that Kurt wasn't into her, and instead mistakenly thought that he loved Rachel. Unlike the other songs in this episode though, Quinn thought this one was pretty good even though it had never actually happened and was apparently just something in Mercedes' mind. Either way, it was good and had they actually preformed it during that carwash Quinn was certain that they would have gotten to their goal far quicker.

Hiring Dakota though was a big mistake. Quinn hated that guy the moment he opened his mouth and started ordering them around. She wasn't even friends with the other glee kids back then, but Quinn wanted to slap him for the way he was treating them. The planning stage was one thing, but seeing it in action was another. But Quinn was to single-minded and far too determined in her goal to defend them from his insults.

The only thing that almost pushed her to the edge was when he told Rachel that she needed a nose job. Seeing the look on Rachel's face made Quinn's heart ache and the only thing that stopped her from slapping Dakota upside the head was the confusion she felt. It could have been simple guilt but even back then Quinn knew that it was more; it felt like more. She just didn't know what it was, or maybe she just wasn't willing to admit what it was. And when Rachel stood up for herself, Quinn felt so proud of her. She felt the urge to hug her and tell her that she had made the right decision. Of course, she hadn't.

Another look in Mr. Schue's life, Quinn was getting quite tired of them, showed Acafellas last performance. They actually looked and sounded pretty good. But Puck was doing way too much and both Quinn and Rachel had to cringe. While he was a good friend neither of them could believe that they had ever dated him. A scene later had Mercedes and Kurt reconciling with Kurt coming out to Mercedes. Watching that scene, Quinn liked to think that her early actions had inadvertently led to that moment. They probably didn't, but she wanted to know that some good came out of her devious intentions.

Ending off the episode was a scene with the on-screen Quinn and Santana having a meeting with Sue. Sue was not happy and due to their failure at destroying glee club she had revoked Quinn's and Santana's tanning privileges for the rest of the semester. Santana left crying, which had Rachel ask, "Did she really-"

"Yeah," Quinn answered before Rachel could finish. "She really loves her tanning."

Quinn's on screen counterpart followed soon after, but not before turning to Sue and thanking her. Of course, Sue asked why. "For teaching me a valuable life lesson. When you really believe in yourself you don't have to bring other people down." That was perhaps Quinn's first step to accepting the truth. She felt Rachel kiss her on the cheek and then lightly push her back until she was lying flat on the couch.

"How about I see you naked now?" she husked.

"You sure you don't just want to see me in a bikini?" Quinn teased.

"I said naked, didn't I?" Quinn smirked.

* * *

AN: I think this fic is getting a little silly, but I'll keep working on it periodically as long as people keep reading it... or until I reach a point where I can't bring myself to keep re-watching the show. Still want to rename this so good title ideas, if you have any, would still be welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: First a thank you for anonymous reviewer **Hotdog** for your suggestion for a title. I love it. Second, I feel once more that I should apologize for the wait. Third, this chapter is a bit short. And uh yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

After taking a brief break, Quinn and Rachel continued to relive their high school years. But the first thing they saw was Kurt performing a well-practiced 'Single Ladies' routine with Brittany and Tina. They both recognized the moves, having seen them when Kurt teach the team them. But then Burt came in and shut off the music. Quinn and Rachel could only watch in horror as Kurt dug himself into a hole by convincing his dad that he was on the football team. He also slapped Tina's ass.

What followed was equally painful to watch. Actually, it was worse. They had to watch more drama with Terri and her non-existent baby. Only this time she had her sister Kendra providing awful advice, and after that were even more things that Quinn wasn't interested in. She would have been content to fast forward to Lea and Dianna's scene. That's all Quinn really cared to see anyway. Rachel though insisted that they only skip sections when it was absolutely necessary.

Quinn could have argued, but she didn't like arguing with Rachel. Besides, since the two of them had gotten together, Quinn had lost most arguments with Rachel. She was kind of whipped that way, not that she would ever admit that she was. But after Sue being her typical self and asserting her dominance over the rest of the faculty the scene shifted to Lea's beautiful face. Mr. Schue handed the on-screen Rachel her sheet music, after which she complained that it was in the wrong key.

But it wasn't since Mr. Schue gave Tina the solo. Quinn could see Rachel frown she watched the scene unfold. She knew that her girlfriend had deep, personal connections to many roles. At that same time though Quinn also knew that Tina was a spectacular singer that was often overlooked. She almost never got a solo, which was really unfair in Quinn's opinion. "Hey, don't get upset," she cooed. "Tina's a great singer. Besides, you did get to play Maria when we did 'West Side Story' during senior year," she reminded.

"You're right, Tina did do a good job… I was better though."

"Of course," Quinn agreed, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Soon after the on-screen Rachel stormed, Kurt went to ask Finn for some help with his problem. Quinn scoffed when Finn thought he was going to ask him out to Prom. She rolled her eyes. But at least he did help Kurt out, even if he had his own selfish reasons for doing so. In that particular department Quinn couldn't really judge someone else. Kurt's tryout proved to be quite entertaining, with his once again performing the 'Single Ladies' routine before making an amazing field goal. After a quick scene with Sue, there was an up-close shot of the on-screen Quinn at her locker.

Down the hall, Finn appeared. He called for her and she turned in the opposite direction, towards the screen. She was visibly upset, on the verge of tears. And then those words came out. "I'm pregnant." Quinn froze. Rachel turned to her.

"Maybe… maybe we should skip this episode," she offered.

Quinn considered it, she really did. She loved Beth a lot but after going away to college she wasn't able to visit her much and then next thing she knew her baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. She was walking and talking and was already attending school. There was so much that she had missed. Often Quinn would wonder how things would be if she had chosen differently. Maybe she and Rachel could have raised Beth together. It was a silly though; they were far too young back then, but Quinn knew deep down that with a little help that she and Rachel could have done it. "No," she finally answered with a shake of her head. "But thanks."

It still hurt to think of Beth, to think of what she could have had and to remember how broken Rachel had been after her mother had seemingly replaced her with a new born baby girl. They had bonded after that. She did have good memories of Beth though and at least she wasn't a complete stranger in her daughter's life. It was just hard to watch someone else raise her daughter, especially when she so wanted to keep her.

The scene on screen didn't last long and soon progressed to one where Sue was visiting Sandy Ryerson. She was plotting with him to destroy Glee Club, going as far as to blackmail Figgins. Quinn had always suspected as much even though she had never known for sure. Sue was never the most trusting type. Their first plan of action was to steal Rachel away, which led to a short snippet of a wonderful number. It amazed Quinn how great of a singer Lea Michele was. She was just as good as Rachel, although Quinn would never say that aloud.

Seeing and hearing her sing made Quinn feel a lot better. She wished that she could have seen that audition in person. Quinn had been miserable at the time, but even then when she couldn't even start to think about having feelings for Rachel, Quinn had to admit that Rachel's singing always made her smile. Her voice was just so heavenly and angelic. If filled her up with warmth. It was an amazing feeling.

Rachel was always their best singer, and Quinn wasn't being bias about that. And in the scenes that followed Mr. Schue and Tina acknowledged that fact as well, but only the latter was willing to give Rachel what she wanted. Then Finn entered. He ended up telling Mr. Schue about the pregnancy and not only that but he asked for his help in trying to find a way to get the football team to win some games. He wanted him to teach the football team to dance.

After their talk the scene shifted to Mr. Schue talking with Terri. Quinn could see the gears turning in her head as she questioned Will. She knew where it was going, she had experienced it firsthand. But Quinn had never spoken about. She tried to block the memory out. It was shame perhaps. Quinn had agreed out of desperation. She was seeing her entire future crumbling around her, and her mind was plagued with thoughts of Rachel; the shiniest star in all of Lima, the one that was sure to get out of Lima, get away from all of them, get away from Quinn.

It was all overwhelming, and Quinn saw no other option. Terri was offering her a way out and so she accepted even though everything in her body was telling her not to. Quinn never really felt like she could trust Terri, never felt like she entirely stable. She was scary at times and that made Quinn worry about the safety of her child. She didn't know when the scene would show but she knew it was coming. Quinn frowned as she worried about how Rachel would react.

But watching Kurt teach the football team the 'Single Ladies' routine had her smiling again. It was a hilarious sight made even better due to the fact that no one on the team, save for Mike, had any moves at all. Coach Tanaka dissed them almost immediately, at which point Finn ending up telling Puck about the pregnancy. And of course Puck had to find the on-screen Quinn. Rachel tightly gripped onto Quinn's hands. There was more to it than just wine coolers and feeling fat. Quinn had told Rachel as much. She wouldn't have told Puck though, especially not then. The main reason was Rachel, or thoughts about her.

It had been the first time that Quinn had ever had thoughts like that, but it surely wasn't the last. She had been scared and so she had slept with him. It didn't change anything though. Quinn watched as her on-screen counterpart ran away, out of the building and into the parking lot. She cried for a bit before Terri made her presence known. They talked for a while and Quinn was reminded of how crazy Terri seemed. The scene cut short, ending before Terri revealed her intentions.

Rachel didn't say a word, but Quinn wasn't okay with being silent. "It was stupid to go along with her," she whispered. "It's just-"

"I know Quinn," Rachel interrupted with a kiss upon her hand. "It's okay."

The football game followed. It was made to look like they were being decimated, but they weren't losing that bad. In reality they had only given up two field goals. It would have been a loss but not an embarrassing one. And as the clock wound down Finn decided to call a timeout. He convinced his team to go for it; to do the 'Single Ladies' dance. It didn't exactly turn out like that in real life, but it was humorous to watch so she didn't really mind. Quinn needed a good laugh.

Kurt ended up winning them the game and afterwards he finally found the courage to come out to his dad. Burt was really a great father. Quinn wished that her dad could have been as accepting and understanding. There was a bit more to the episode but Quinn felt exhausted. She decided to lie down on the couch and brought Rachel along with her, letting out a contented sigh once she was laid down fully.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I am," Quinn breathed out.

"Are you sure? I know this must be a lot for you."

"I'm sure Rachel. Beth might have been an accident, but she wasn't a mistake. Sometimes…" she slightly trailed off. "Sometimes I just wish I could have kept her." Rachel silently nodded her understanding. She gently rubbed Quinn's arm. She brought her hand up to her lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I know it's not the same, and I know we haven't talked about it, but one day we'll have our own kids." Quinn could just picture it; having a little Rachel and a little Quinn running about. The thought brought a small smile upon her face.

"I'd like that."

* * *

AN: This chapter wasn't really funny but I suppose that the amount of comedy I can put into a chapter is pretty dependent on the episode that I'm writing about. There is at least a little fun to be had in the next episode simply because... Kristin Chenoweth. Just imagine Rachel's reaction.


End file.
